Turn back time
by mysticalstargal
Summary: New Chapter, please read and reveiw:P. A Tofuu fic. Tokiya and Fuko meet again five years after their breakup, but things are different now, or are they not?
1. Getting on with our lives

Mukashi no Otoko Chapter 1: Fate at work, destiny unfolding  
  
" Ohaiyo Gozaimasu!" Fuko shouted as she walked into the KTB newsroom.  
  
" Ohaiyo!" The rest of the newsroom greeted in chorus.  
  
" Fuko! I left your timetable on your desk!" Miyuki, her colleague called out to her as Fuko passed her desk.  
  
" Thanks." Fuko replied  
  
" Oh! And don't forget tonight's dinner! Black tie event!" Miyuki called out after her.  
  
" Right." Fuko nodded. Going to her desk, she sat down on her chair and rolled up her sleeves. Glancing at her watch, she saw that she had exactly two hours till the morning talk show of KTB. As the anchorperson of the talk show, it was her job to make sure that everything was all right.  
  
" Miyuki! Are Chiharu and Yutaro here? Yutaro is always late!"  
  
" I just called. Both of them are in the room already!"  
  
" All right. We'll hold the meeting in 20 minutes."  
  
" Right. I'll tell them that. Oh yes. and what outfit for today?"  
  
" Today we're discussing family. So we'll go for casual. Light blue, pastel."  
  
" Right. I'll tell them that."  
  
" Thanks!" Fuko quipped.  
  
Twenty minutes later, she was in the meeting room with everyone who was part of the morning show. " All right! Here are the topics for today! We'll start off with the usual. Intro.news.than our conversation corner. Today's topic is about the recent news article about family abuse. We will be commenting on it today."  
  
" Is the live call segment included?" Yutaro asked.  
  
" Yes. We'll let you handle the calls, and Chiharu can handle the faxes."  
  
" Oh dear, I hope we get proper callers!" Chiharu remarked. " I still remember the time when we got a live call from a man telling us about how much he loved sushi and the topic was on cars!"  
  
Everyone in the room laughed out loud. Fuko smiled, then she said.  
  
" All right! And remember the dinner tonight. Yutaro make bloody well sure that you dress properly. Please do not embarrass everyone in this room!"  
  
" All right! I rented a tux!"  
  
" Maybe you should consider buying one. It would be more profitable that way." Fuko replied, and a few people sniggered. " All right then! That will be all! Tonight. Everyone on your best behavior. Welcome the new director warmly and hopefully this show will get a bigger budget!" Fuko ended and got up from her seat. She looked at her watch. 45 more minutes to go. " Ok. Everyone to their places now!"  
  
********************  
  
" 5.4.3.2.1.action!" Fuko stood at her usual corner in the studio as the program music came on and Yutaro and Chiharu introduced the program.  
  
" Everything all right?" Fuko asked the crew, who gave her the thumbs up sign in return.  
  
Everything went smoothly till the live chat.  
  
" Hi Miss Sato! What are your feelings on today's issue?" Yutaro asked  
  
" Oh, it's terrible! I still remember when my boyfriend."  
  
" Shit." Fuko cursed as she put on the headphones and spoke to Yutaro through his earpiece. " Yutaro, follow my cue."  
  
The lady was now talking about how her boyfriend dumped her.  
  
Fuko spoke " I'm really sorry for what has happened to you Miss Sato. I'm sure that there are better guys out there, one who will not abuse you like he did. Yes. Thank you very much. Yes. Goodbye."  
  
When the lady finally put down the phone, Fuko heaved a sigh of relief. All in a day's work.  
  
************************  
  
Dinner.  
  
She was late.  
  
Fuko gripped the steering wheel as she furiously drove her car into the hotel compound. Tossing her keys to the porter, she ran up the steps.  
  
Thank god the ballroom was on the second floor. As she entered the ballroom, the sound of clapping could be heard. The director must have just finished his speech. Trying to act as inconspicuous as possible, Fuko took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and stood at the back of the crowd against a pillar, as if she was one of those bored people who hated huge crowds. The crowd began to disperse back to their tables, and Fuko took this as her cue to find Miyuki. She soon spotted her table, which unfortunately was quite close to the stage, which meant that she had to get past many people to get to her seat.  
  
" Fuko!" Fuko turned around as she heard her name being called and saw Yutaro walking towards her.  
  
" Where were you? You missed the speech."  
  
" I know. Traffic jam. How was it?" She asked as they made their way to their seats.  
  
" Oh, the new director? Quite good looking. Apparently, Mr. Tatsan has a very opinion of him, that's why he appointed him to be the director."  
  
" What's his name?" Fuko asked, just in case she had to address him later.  
  
" Oh, its..."  
  
" Fuko!" Miyuki cried as Fuko neared the table. " Where were you! Quick sit down, they are about to start dinner."  
  
" I'm sorry. But I didn't miss much right. Just the speech."  
  
" Just the speech huh?" Miyuki shot Fuko a look sideways.  
  
" All right. Gomen." Fuko said and sat down.  
  
" Never mind. At least you look great. Is that Armani?"  
  
" I suppose." Fuko shrugged as she sat down. The girl at the store had recommended a beaded black halter, for tonight's affair and Fuko had taken it without bothering to look at other designs.  
  
" Anyway." Miyuki continued. " I think that he sounds quite ambitious, this new director guy. We'll just have to wait and see then."  
  
" Un-huh." Fuko replied, as she helped herself to the food.  
  
" Their table is only two tables away from us, so our talk show must be pretty popular to get such a front table." Chiharu remarked beside Fuko.  
  
Fuko tried to get a glimpse of the new director, but his back was to her, and she got was a glance of silver hair and that was it.  
  
I try later. She decided, as she turned back to the table.  
  
****************  
  
During dinner, the conversation at Fuko's table shifted to this morning's talk show, where everyone teased Yutaro at how he froze up when the lady called.  
  
" Hey! Stop it already!" Yutaro said, turning rather red in the face.  
  
" NO way! You looked so funny on national television!" Shun, one of the cameramen replied.  
  
**************  
  
Suddenly, the lights dimmed. And the MC for the night announced, " And now, we have our new director and his companion, the daughter of Mr. Tatsan, our CEO, Miss Miwa Tatsan open up the dance floor for us!"  
  
Everyone clapped, as the new director led his companion onto the dance floor. As it was dark, Fuko couldn't see clearly, but the person looked so familiar to her, the long silver hair, the graceful way in which he moved.  
  
The music ended, and gradually, more and more people entered the dance floor. Fuko realized that she still didn't know who the person was. She turned to Miyuki and asked " Miyuki, what is the director's name?"  
  
" Oh, he's called To."  
  
" Miss Kirisawa I presume?" A voice spoke behind Fuko and she turned around to find herself looking up at an all too familiar face. She didn't need to know his name now. She knew his name already. Tokiya Mikagami.  
  
Never taking his gaze off her, Tokiya asked.  
  
" As the new director, may I have the pleasure of having this dance with you?"  
  
********************  
  
Oh my god! Fuko couldn't believe what she was seeing. Tokiya Mikagami! The guy who ran off to America after she broke off with him five years ago, and was M.I.A ever since!  
  
" Well, Miss Kirisawa?" Tokiya asked again, offering his hand to her.  
  
" Um. I'd love to." Fuko heard herself reply as she took Tokiya's hand and got up and followed him to the dance floor. Despite the long period of time that she had not seen him, it still felt familiar, putting her hand on his shoulder and his hand around her waist. For the first few moments of the dance, they were silent, and then Fuko spoke: " Um, when did you come back?"  
  
" Last week." came his quick reply. Fuko frowned at him. He was not making this easy for the both of them. However, the frown turned into a grin as she remembered that he had always been this way before. Quick to answer, never giving more than asked of.  
  
" You've made, I can see." Fuko remarked  
  
" So have you. Your show is very popular. Our chairman often praises it."  
  
" Really?" Fuko's head shot up in surprise. Everyone would be happy to hear this.  
  
" How are the others?" Tokiya asked  
  
" Oh, they're doing fine." Fuko answered " Why don't you visit them, now that you're back in Japan. They haven't moved."  
  
" Maybe." Tokiya replied.  
  
Fuko was about to further question him, but the music stopped and she and Tokiya parted. Before she turned away however, Tokiya caught hold of her arm and said, " Fuko."  
  
" Yes?" Fuko asked  
  
" As we will be working closely from now on, I think that it would be better if we pretended that we don't know each other." 


	2. tender truths, unforgettable memories

Mukashi no Otoko Chapter 2: Tender memories, unforgettable truths  
  
" All right, it's a wrap!" Fuko took off her headphones and got up from her seat. " Great job everyone." She said as she walked out of the studio.  
  
Upon getting back to her table, she took out her MD player and put on her headphones. The rock sounds of Japanese music blared through her ears. Fuko leaned back against her chair and closed her eyes.  
  
But no matter how, she just couldn't relax. She kept thinking about what Tokiya had said to her the night before.  
  
" It would be better if we pretended that we didn't know one another."  
  
What the hell was Tokiya thinking? It wasn't as if it made her angry, but just thinking that Tokiya didn't want to acknowledge her just irked her a little. Just as she was thinking, her cell phone rang and she picked it up.  
  
" Hello Fuko!" Yanagi's voice sounded over the earpiece.  
  
" Hey Yanagi."  
  
" Guess who I got a call from? Tokiya!"  
  
" Oh really?" Fuko was surprised. She didn't really expect him to call.  
  
" Guess what. He came back to Japan last month and is the director of a media company!  
  
So Tokiya hadn't told Yanagi that he was managing her workplace. Fuko thought.  
  
" Really? Which one?" She asked, just to see how Yanagi would answer.  
  
" I don't know. Anyway, I asked him to dinner tomorrow night, so I'm calling everyone to turn up as well." Yanagi said.  
  
" Sounds great. I'll be there. What time?" Briefly, Fuko scribbled down details and after chatting with Yanagi a while longer, she put down the phone.  
  
She stared for a while at the piece of paper she held in her hand, and then she smiled and tucked it inside her pocket. What on earth could Tokiya be up to this time?  
  
******************  
  
" Hi Recca!" Fuko greeted him, as he opened the door to let her in. " I bought a bottle of wine for tonight!" She held the bottle of red wine, which she had purchased, earlier at the wine store.  
  
" Gee, thanks! We'll have it later." Recca replied as he took the bottle from her.  
  
" Is Tokiya here yet? It's been a long time hasn't it?" Fuko asked cheerfully as she stepped into the house.  
  
" Nope, everyone else is here except him. They are all in the living room. My mom's in the kitchen helping Yanagi."  
  
" Oh well, you know my cooking skills are hopeless compared to them, I might as well go into the living room!" Fuko replied and she and Recca laughed.  
  
Upon entering the living room, Fuko saw Domon and Kaoru, who were watching a variety show on television.  
  
" Hi Fuko!" Domon called out upon seeing her. He got up almost immediately to make space for her, while Kaoru pulled him back down on the floor again.  
  
" There's a lot of space around Domon, don't worry." He said as he winked at Fuko, who winked back at him.  
  
" But." Domon stuttered, but just then, the doorbell rang, and everyone turned, as they were expecting Tokiya to be at the door.  
  
About ten seconds later, Tokiya came into the living room, followed by a girl, whom Fuko recognized to be Miss Miwa, the chairman's daughter. Recca was behind them, and he was holding a bottle of wine in his hands too. Upon seeing Fuko, he said to her.  
  
" Hey Fuko, what a coincidence! Tokiya bought the same bottle of wine as you did!"  
  
Fuko's head shot up to look at Tokiya, who displayed no reaction whatsoever. Just then, she was reminded of the time when she and Tokiya were dating five years ago and they used to go wine shopping together. That bottle had been their favourite wine.  
  
" Oh.yeah it is." Fuko replied.  
  
" Well Tokiya! It's nice to see you again! How have you been!" Domon spoke as he went forward to shake Tokiya's hand  
  
" Yeah! I was beginning to think that you were dead!" Kaoru said  
  
" Well, I'm back now right!" Tokiya replied with a smile. Then, he gestured to the girl by his side and said, " Everyone, I would like you to meet Miwa. She is my fiancé."  
  
For the first second, everyone was stunned. Recca was the first to recover as he said " Oh my. Tokiya! That is so unexpected! But congratulations!"  
  
" Yeah Tokiya!" Domon stuttered.  
  
Kaoru said nothing but just stared at Tokiya. Tokiya looked at Fuko, and she smiled up at him and held out her hand to him.  
  
" Congratulations Tokiya."  
  
Tokiya took her hand. His touch was hard and yet so familiar, it just seemed yesterday that she had held this hand walking down the streets of Tokyo.  
  
Then, she realized that he was holding it for far too long. Quickly, she took her hand away and stared down at the floor. Just then, Miwa spoke.  
  
" You are Fuko Kirisawa right! Anchor person of our morning talk show? I saw you at the dinner."  
  
" Oh yes. I am." Fuko replied and bowed slightly to her. " It's a pleasure meeting you."  
  
" No, the pleasure is all mine. I'm so happy to know that you're Tokiya's friend. He didn't even tell me that he knew you!" She looked up Tokiya with a look of slight rebuke.  
  
It wasn't only her. Everyone else looking at her and Tokiya with confusion. Up till now, no one knew that she and Tokiya were working in the same company. Or rather, she was working in his company.  
  
Fortunately, Yanagi came into the room then, and she exclaimed, " Tokiya! You're here!" And she rushed forward to hug him. Then, she noticed Miwa and sprang back. "This is?"  
  
" This is my fiancé Miwa." Tokiya replied, as Miwa came forward and greeted Yanagi.  
  
" Oh." Yanagi looked at Fuko and then back at Tokiya. " Right."  
  
" Yanagi, is dinner ready?" Recca asked, and Yanagi replied. " Oh yes! I just came out to ask everyone to go to the table. The food will be out very soon!"  
  
" All right, everyone to the table!" Domon said  
  
********************  
  
All in all, it was quite an uncomfortable evening for Fuko. During dinner, She sat opposite Tokiya, so it was hard not to look at him. At first, the mood at the table had been rather tense as everyone except Miwa knew of Tokiya's past relationship with Fuko. However, as dinner progress, the mood got better as everyone asked Tokiya about his life in America and while they updated one another on their lives.  
  
After dinner, Miwa had to leave early, so Tokiya went down with her, while everyone lounged in Recca's living room. Fuko and Recca went out into his balcony, where they sipped the wine that she had brought.  
  
" Was it a shock?" Recca asked, as he drank from his wine glass.  
  
Fuko smiled. It was so like Recca to come straight to the point.  
  
" Not as bad as I thought it would be. I think I already suspected it when I saw them at the dinner."  
  
" That's good."  
  
" Recca, I'm all right. I'm over it already. After all, it's been five years, and I was the one who gave him up. It's good that he has someone now. We are not young anymore. We can't remain single forever."  
  
" What about you Fuko? As far as I know, you haven't had another relationship since Tokiya."  
  
" I've been busy, and the perfect guy just hasn't shown up yet, I suppose." Fuko laughed  
  
" It's good to see that you're all right. After all, you'll be working in the same building. I was a bit worried that you wouldn't be able to deal with it."  
  
Fuko punched him playfully on the shoulder. " Recca! Can't you give me a bit more credit than that!"  
  
Recca laughed, " All right!"  
  
Just then, Tokiya came back into the house. Fuko said to Recca, " I think that I'll make a move now. I have to get up early tomorrow."  
  
" All right. I'll walk you down." Recca offered.  
  
"No, it's all right." Fuko said. Upon entering the living room, she told everyone, " Um, I'm going off now. Thanks for dinner Yanagi!"  
  
" You're going off! So soon!" Yanagi groaned.  
  
" Actually Yanagi, I have to go off too. I just came up here to say goodbye." Tokiya spoke.  
  
" Really? Oh dear, you will have to visit us again all right!" Yanagi sighed as she went to get their coats.  
  
******************  
  
There was a silence as Fuko and Tokiya took the lift down from Recca's apartment. When they stepped out of the building, Fuko said to Tokiya, " I guess that I'll see you in the office then. Goodnight."  
  
She turned around, but Tokiya caught hold of her arm and she turned around to face him again.  
  
" Shall we talk? It's been a long time." Tokiya said.  
  
Fuko stared at his arm, then she looked up at him. " All right." She heard herself reply.  
  
They went to 'Gate', a pub that they used to frequent when they were together.  
  
" Do you still go here?" Tokiya asked as they sat down at the bartender's corner.  
  
" Err. no.I stopped coming since." Fuko didn't finish halfway. She still found it quite to say when 'When we broke off.'  
  
" Do you want something to drink?" Tokiya asked, acting as if he had heard nothing.  
  
" The usual." Fuko said. Then, just as she wondered whether Tokiya still remembered, Tokiya gave the order for two martinis, with lime.  
  
" I'm surprised, you still remembered." She said, as the waiter left their table.  
  
" It's hard to forget." Tokiya replied. " It was such a weird preference, but surprisingly, I quite enjoyed it too."  
  
Fuko laughed. " I still remember when I first ordered it. You thought I was mad."  
  
" I still think you are. I never thought you would become an anchorwoman."  
  
" Neither did I think that you would become my boss. How did you get to know her?" Fuko asked.  
  
" I worked in the American branch when I was living in America. Mr. Tatsan asked me to go to her piano recital, so that's how I got to know her."  
  
Just then, their drinks came, and Fuko drank from it. She stared vaguely at the row of bottles in front of her, not really knowing what to say.  
  
" She is very pretty." She managed at last. " I'm sure that you will be happy with her."  
  
" Really? What makes you think so?"  
  
" I don't know, well the fact, that you were willing to let yourself be tied down says a lot right? Five years ago, the idea of getting hitched never even crossed your mind. but then again, five years is a long time." Fuko laughed nervously " It was enough time to get over me and start a new relationship."  
  
She paused and turned to look at Tokiya. He was staring at her too, as if he had been a bit surprised at what she said.  
  
She could drown in those eyes.. Fuko thought. It was too intoxicating for her.  
  
She made a move to get down from her seat, as she said, " It's late, I have to go."  
  
However, Tokiya caught hold of her hand and pulled back and kissed her. He kissed her hard and long, and a familiar shiver ran through Fuko as she closed her eyes and surrendered to the kiss. However, she remembered at the same second that he was engaged and she pulled back, putting a hand to her mouth as she did so. Tokiya remained sitting on his seat, observing the flow of emotions that were showing on her face. Finally he spoke.  
  
" It was very hard to forget. Fuko." 


	3. revival of past emotions or forging of n...

Chapter 3: Revival of past emotions or forging of new ones?  
  
" For me? Really?" Fuko asked, as she stared at I.D bracelet in the box that Tokiya had given to her.  
  
" Of course it's for you, your name is on it isn't it?" Tokiya replied as he took the bracelet out of the box and put it around Fuko's wrist.  
  
" Of course, but what made you decide to make it? You're not one for giving presents Tokiya." Fuko joked. " I believe that this is the one and only present that you have given me so far."  
  
" It's not a present. It's an I.D bracelet. People like you are also getting lost in crowds, so I need to put a tag on you." Tokiya replied.  
  
" Idiot. I can find my way around perfectly fine thank you." Fuko retorted, slapping Tokiya on the arm as she did so.  
  
" Oh yeah, don't get lost later when we go and look for Kaoru's birthday present."  
  
" I won't. I'll hold on to your arm forever."  
  
********************  
  
" Fuko. Fuko.. HEY Kirisawa! Wake up!" Fuko lifted her head up from the table and stared blankly at Miyuki.  
  
" What?" She asked  
  
" What you mean what. The show is starting in half an hour that's what. Everyone is wondering where are you. Are you all right?"  
  
" Oh. I'm all right. I'll go to the studio now." Fuko replied as she rubbed her eyes and stood up. Taking a few seconds to straighten her clothes, she made her way as quickly as she could to the studio.  
  
The studio was buzzing with noise as she entered it. Chiharu and Yutaro were already in their seats, making last minute changes to their appearance. Fuko noted with a quick eye that they were presentable and hurried on to where the cameras were  
  
" Everything all right?" Fuko asked Shun, one of the cameramen.  
  
" Oh Fuko, you're here. Everything's all right. Going as usual. By the way, I heard that the new director might be dropping by this morning."  
  
Fuko stopped and starred at Shun, " Really? Oh. all right. Well, might as well, he has to come to see us sooner or later." She gave a nervous laugh.  
  
" I suppose. To tell you the truth, I'm a bit nervous."  
  
" Don't be. Just do your job properly and everything will be fine." Fuko patted him on the back and to take her seat at the back.  
  
Focus Fuko Focus. You have a job to do.  
  
***************  
  
However, try as she might, Fuko couldn't stop thinking about the kiss in the bar. After Tokiya had kissed her and said those words to her, she had been stunned. However, she had made a joke out of it replying  
  
" Yeah, hard to forget, after all we did have explosive fights. I remember I even threw a hairdryer at you once. Well, at least, you won't have that anymore."  
  
Tokiya smiled in remembrance as she said that, " Yeah, we used to fight really big."  
  
" Well anyway, it's good to see, you've found your soul mate. When are you planning on getting married?" Fuko asked chirpily, trying to make light of the situation.  
  
" I've not thought about that. Not for a while, I guess." Tokiya replied, rather vaguely, as he glanced away.  
  
Fuko laid a hand on his and he turned back to look at her.  
  
" I'm really happy for you. I admit that it was a bit of a shock learning that she was your fiancé, but after that, I felt really happy for you." She said as sincerely as she could.  
  
After that, Tokiya had not said a word, and she was starting to feel a bit uneasy around him, so she had mumbled some excuse about having to leave, and quickly made her way out of the pub as fast as she could.  
  
And on top of that, she had to have that stupid dream about Tokiya and her. She still kept that I.D bracelet he had given her, and privately, Fuko wondered what had caused her to remember that particular memory. Nevertheless, she was determined to act as professional as she could, and like Tokiya said before, pretend not to know him.  
  
*******************  
  
" Fuko?"  
  
Fuko turned around to face Miyuki, still wearing her headphones. She lifted her head towards Miyuki in question.  
  
" He's here."  
  
Fuko took off her headphones and looked behind her. True enough, she saw Tokiya standing at the back of the studio, surrounded by all his associates and secretary. She nodded in acknowledgement to Miyuki and got off her seat and made her way to where Tokiya was.  
  
" Mr. Mikagami, what a surprise" Fuko spoke as she neared him, and bowed respectfully to him as she did so.  
  
Tokiya turned towards her and returned the bow.  
  
" It is a surprise to me too. You have an impressive show. I commend you on the good job that you have done."  
  
" We try our best Mr. Mikagami. Thank you for the compliment. Now, if you may excuse me."  
  
" Of course, don't let me interrupt you." Tokiya replied.  
  
As Fuko turned to go back to her seat, she suddenly tripped on an unseen wire and was about to fall flat on her face, but Tokiya caught hold of her arm, and prevented her from doing so.  
  
" Are you all right?"  
  
" Er yes, sorry." Fuko replied, overly embarrassed as she made her way back to her seat. So much for acting professional. She ended up looking like a klutz, and why was she so bothered by his touch?  
  
***************  
  
" Really? He really said that! Oh my god!" Chiharu squealed in delight at the lunch table as Fuko told the crew about what Tokiya had said that morning.  
  
" I hope it means a raise." Yutaro spoke.  
  
" I doubt it." Miyuki said.  
  
" Why?" Yutaro asked  
  
" From what I hear from the other secretaries, he's planning some cost cutting measures very soon."  
  
" What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
" At the very worst, retrenchment."  
  
" No way! Fuko, that won't happen right?" Yutaro asked  
  
" Huh? Oh I don't know. Just don't screw up and he'll leave you alone I think." Fuko mused.  
  
" I think she means your late coming." Miyuki whispered and Yutaro turned red.  
  
Everybody laughed including Fuko.  
  
******************  
  
" Miss Kirisawa?"  
  
Fuko turned around as she heard her name being called, halfway in the process of putting on her earphones. When she saw that it was Miwa, she put them back into her bag.  
  
" I thought it was you." Miwa exclaimed as she hurried over to Fuko.  
  
Fuko smiled, " Looking for Tokiya?"  
  
" Yes, we're going out for dinner later. Going home?"  
  
" Er. yes." Fuko replied  
  
" We should have dinner next time. I didn't get to talk to you much when we were at Yanagi's house!"  
  
" Well. yes. all right." Fuko replied  
  
" Wait. I'm having a piano recital this weekend, why don't you come then? There's a dinner and dance after that."  
  
" I don't." Fuko began  
  
" Please come. I would really love to get to know you better." Miwa replied, taking hold of Fuko's hand as she did so.  
  
" But."  
  
" Please?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
*********************  
  
For the millionth time that night, Fuko wondered whatever possessed her to come to Miwa's recital. However, she had to admit one thing. Miwa could really play the piano very well. However the whole night had been so awkward for her, sitting next to Tokiya. Even though she had tried to make herself as inconspicuous as possible, Miwa insisted on introducing her to all of her friends as her 'very dear friend, Fuko'. It was pretty clear to her that Miwa, for some reason or another, was trying to become her friend, but Fuko just felt a little uncomfortable at the way Miwa was acting towards her. Thank god dinner was over, and the dance was going on now. She would make her way out as soon as she got the chance.  
  
Quickly, she drowned her glass, handed it to a passing waiter and made her way towards the entrance of the room. However, before she knew it, she banged into someone.  
  
" I'm so sorry." Fuko looked up and found herself staring at Tokiya.  
  
Shit. She thought to herself. So much for the perfect getaway.  
  
" Where were you going?" Tokiya asked  
  
" Er. to the toilet." Fuko replied  
  
" The toilet is not this way, it's on the other side."  
  
" Oh. of course. thanks." Fuko replied and turned around  
  
" You still can't find your way around can't you." Tokiya said from behind.  
  
" Of course I can. I was." Fuko turned around to face Tokiya and stopped short. She couldn't very well tell him that she was planning to escape right?  
  
Tokiya looked at her expectantly and Fuko scowled at him.  
  
" All right. I wasn't going to the toilet. I was going to leave."  
  
" Yep. I knew it."  
  
" Ok. So you know it, I know it, may I go now?" Fuko snapped at him, suddenly feeling irritated that Tokiya had known what she was going to do all along.  
  
" At least say goodbye to Miwa first. Its only courtesy."  
  
" Look Tokiya, you wanted me to keep a distance from you, and I'm doing it right now. I didn't really want to come here tonight ok, but, ugh, never mind, it doesn't matter now, but I'm leaving and that's it."  
  
" Why do you feel so uncomfortable around Miwa?" Tokiya asked suddenly.  
  
Fuko took a deep breath as she said, " Well, for one, I'm willing to bet that she knows nothing about what happened between us before, and it wouldn't be nice if she found out. Like any other woman, she would start to feel insecure, and I wouldn't want to be the cause of that. She's your fiancée; I'm your ex-girlfriend. I'm history. What we are now are just friends working in the same building."  
  
" What if." Tokiya began  
  
" Look Tokiya, no more what ifs. You can't be thinking about that now. To me, you are just a friend; I don't have any feelings for you anymore. Besides, you have got a great girl there. She's smart, intelligent and elegant, classy, whatever."  
  
There was a long silence then. Finally Tokiya spoke.  
  
" Then how should we end it?"  
  
"Er. we'll part here. You walk this way, and I'll walk that way." Fuko said.  
  
Tokiya nodded in reply. However, for the next few seconds, neither of them moved. Finally Fuko took a step forward, and then she was walking past Tokiya and out the room.  
  
She said nothing, not even a goodbye.  
  
The tears started to flow as she as she stepped out of the room.  
  
Author's note: Hee. Some of you might find this chapter irritating, like ' hurry up and bring them together.' Don't worry it's coming soon. You won't be disappointed. 


	4. personal feelings, professional ethics

Chapter 4: Personal feelings, Professional ethics.

For the next few weeks, things passed by peacefully for Fuko. After finally making things clear to Tokiya, she rarely saw him, except for the occasional staff meetings, which she had to attend due to her job obligations. Other than that, things went back to normal, though Miwa called up her up now and then, but Fuko always politely declined her invitations.

Personally, she admitted to herself, that she still had feelings for Tokiya whether she liked it or not. However, she and Tokiya had tried it once and things didn't work out between them, so it was probably fated for them not to be together. Furthermore, it was hard to find fault with Miwa. She really looked like the perfect woman, no flaws whatsoever. It was not as if Tokiya had made a worst choice, in fact, in Fuko's opinion, he had made the best.

" Fuko?"

" Yeah, Miyuki what's up?" Fuko stared at the file had placed on her table. " What's this?"

" The director just called a meeting. He wants you there now."

" What? Do you know what is going on?" Fuko asked

Miyuki looked around for the moment, then she bent down to whisper into Fuko's ear, "They said that it's about the retrenchment list."

" You aren't serious." Fuko gasped as she heard it.

" Shhh, we can't let the others hear that. It may just be a rumor. I don't know, but that's what I heard."

" One way to find out." Fuko said as she stood up. 

" Fuko, do you really think that we'll be…"

" Not if I can help it." Fuko replied, " I can't afford to lose anyone here."

*********************

" I think that most of you now, would have some idea of what I called you all for. What you'll find in your files provided is a list of people that I've compiled for retrenchment. I want you to shortlist it, to those who are still capable of providing service to the company, keeping in mind the object of cutting costs." 

Tokiya looked at everyone in the room, which was looking into their files. " Of course, we will compensate them according to the terms that I've stated down in the file. Any questions?"

Fuko looked at the list names in front of her. There were three names. Two of them were cameramen and the third one was Yutaro's name.

" Miss Kirisawa, you have a question?"

Fuko looked up to find Tokiya staring at her.

" Yes. You want me to retrench my host. How am I supposed to continue with my show then? I can't just depend on one."

" Yes. I understand. However, I have a reason for this. I'll see you in my office later to explain it to you."

You better have a good explanation Fuko thought. There's no way I'm going to retrench any of my crew even if you're the director.

******************

" Take a seat." Tokiya offered as he and Fuko entered his office.

Fuko eyed him steadily as he sat down and took a file out of his drawer and handed it over to Fuko.

" What is this?"

" Your new host. Kimura Takeshi."

Fuko folded her arms and stared at Tokiya " How much did you pay for him?"

" I beg your pardon?"

" He's the top host in Japan, and currently working for our rival station. It would take at least a substantial sum of money to tempt him away from his current job."

" How much I pay him is of course, none of your business, but from next month onwards, he will be working here, and I expect to give him your guidance."

" I refuse."

" What?"

" You want me to retrench three people so that you can hire one person? I don't think I call that a cost cutting measure, Mr. Mikagami."

" Please do not let your personal feelings interfere with your job Miss Kirisawa, and I would watch what I was saying if I were you." Tokiya replied in an icy voice.

" This is not about personal feelings. I see no reason to retrench people who have been doing their work perfectly. You know very well, that there is a recession going on now, and it would be hard for them to find alternative jobs. The people whom you want me to retrench have families who depend on them. It would be irresponsible to ask them to leave during a period like this."

" Miss Kirisawa, you are not responsible for their well being."

" You at least have to give me a good reason, as to why they have to leave and not the others."

" Even if your talk show is popular, improvement can still be made. And through my observations over the past few weeks, Yutaro has trouble putting up with the demands of the job, and I am inclined to think that maybe this is not the right career for him. This decision is for the interest of the company. After all, we are paying you, and it is my job to make sure that we make enough money to pay you."

" But I still don't see the point in retrenching three people just for one. And not everyone is perfect. Despite his flaws, Yutaro still has some special characteristics that draw the audiences to the show."

" I suggest you save your breath. My decision is final." Tokiya reached over to press the intercom and spoke through it, " Gladys, Miss Kirisawa is leaving now."

" I will not retrench those people, no matter what you say. My decision is final." Fuko replied, seething with anger as she stood up.

" If you do that, I'll have to fire you Fuko." Tokiya spoke.

Fuko turned her head towards him. " Mr. Mikagami, you and I are not on personal terms, do not address me by my name. And, fire me if you want to. I'll won't change my mind, and I won't regret it."

*******************

" … So that's what happened. And I don't care if I get fired. That bloody asshole." Fuko punched the wall beside her as she told her story to Recca. 

Right after her work had ended, she had made her way straight to Recca's place and told him everything. Now, they were in his balcony, sitting on the railing. 

" Did you tell your colleagues?" Recca asked.

" No. I don't plan to tell them. I refuse to let them be retrenched. That guy thinks that just because he's the director, he can just fire people, as he likes. He doesn't understand how those people would suffer if they lose their job. Hello! He's only been here like what, two three months? They've been here for years!"

" Well, it's his decision, and I'm sure that it was pretty tough to make too. I mean it's hard to fire people. Besides, the recession not only applies to you, but to him too."

"Yeah, but he has go and hire the most expensive host on the planet in return!"

" Well, if I could, I would hire Glay to do an advertisement for me. It would really perk up my business." Recca replied.

Fuko huffed. " Why are you on his side? You're supposed to be on mine."

" Hey! I'm on nobody's here. I'm just saying that there are two sides to a coin. No one's totally right or wrong."

" Whatever. I'm just totally pissed now. And anyway, I expect to find a letter on my desk tomorrow, so you better make a job for me at your factory."

Recca snorted at her, " You at my fireworks factory! You've got to be kidding me."

Fuko punched him playfully in the shoulder. " Never mind, I'll just take a long vacation overseas."

Suddenly, they heard the doorbell ring, and Yanagi running to the door. 

" You expecting someone?" Fuko asked

" No. Could be Kaoru. He likes coming over for dinner. God knows why." Fuko laughed as Recca made a face.

" Come on, let's go back in, maybe I'll stay for dinner too." Fuko said. 

However, as she poked her head into the living room, she heard Yanagi exclaim, " Oh really? I cooked curry tonight. You'll try it right?"

" All right." Tokiya said as he stepped into the living room and stared at Fuko.

" Oh Hi Tokiya." Recca called out as he stepped into the living room.

" Um, Recca, I have to go now. See you around." Fuko mumbled as she tried to make her way quickly past Tokiya.

" I thought you wanted to stay for dinner?" Recca asked innocently and Fuko glared at him.

" I changed my mind. I've got to look for a job you know. I just lost mine." She answered sweetly.

" A girl like you who can't separate personal feelings from work won't be able to get a job. They're into professionals nowadays." Tokiya commented as Fuko walked past him.

Fuko stopped beside him and looked up at him, eyes slanted, lips pursed. " Well then, is this a tit for tat now? A man like you who doesn't realize that there is a quote ' no man is an island' will not get far in this world."

" Quantity does not equal quality."

" Neither does quality equal quantity."

" You never change do you, always thinking of others first, sacrificing yourself, when no one is going to thank you for it afterwards."

" Speak for yourself, Always thinking of yourself. Selfish in whatever you do."

" Err… look here guys. Could we put aside our differences? After all, we're all friends."

" Friends? You got to be kidding me." Fuko retorted. " Anyhow, enjoy the curry. I have to be leaving."

Before anyone could say a word, Fuko made her way quickly to the door. Outside, she pressed continuously for the lift, but it wouldn't come. Worst still, she saw Tokiya heading towards her. 

Quickly, to avoid him, she went to the stairs, and quickly made her way down. Damn. Why did Recca's apartment have to be on the fifteenth floor! However, she soon found Tokiya right on her heels, following her step by step.

" Stop following me. Go back." Fuko said as she quickened her pace, but Tokiya just followed suit.

" No. We've got to clear this up now. I don't wish to hand you a resignation letter Fuko." Tokiya replied

" You don't have to. I'll hand you mine. Leave me alone. You and I have nothing to say to each other."

Tokiya caught hold of her arm, bringing her to a stop. Fuko shook Tokiya's hand away. " Let go!"

" Can you stop being so emotional? You're 25 years old. Grow up."

" Well I can't ok. I've always been emotional. Happy now!" Fuko shouted back.

" Well, you certainly weren't emotional when you broke up with me."

That got Fuko. She took one step away from Tokiya, and stared at him.

" That was different." She spoke in a soft voice. " And we shouldn't even be talking about it anymore. Didn't we promise each other that then, at the recital?"

Damn it, tears were starting to form. Furiously, she tried to blink them back.

" Why did we even break up in the first place Fuko?"

" That's a stupid question. You wanted to go abroad and I didn't want to follow you. I wanted you to stay, but you insisted on going, even refusing to…"

Fuko was cut off as Tokiya pulled her towards him and kissed her. The kiss took her by surprise, and there was nothing to do except to

Kiss him back.

When the kiss ended, Tokiya still held her tightly against him while he stared deeply into her eyes and spoke, " I thought that I had forgotten about you. But that night, when I saw you at the dinner, I couldn't stop myself from going up to you and asking you to dance. I remembered so easily, that it was as if I didn't forget them at all."

It was then Fuko knew that she couldn't hold back her feelings any longer. 

" I couldn't forget too. Tokiya."


	5. Sin in the name of love

Chapter 5: Sin in the name of love

_We had already agreed to separate,_

_But somehow or other, _

_We couldn't forget one another._

_Even if this is a kind of forbidden love,_

_Are we in the wrong to fall in love again?_

******************

" All right… it's a wrap. Tell them to pack up and go for lunch." Fuko took off her headphones. " It's been a long morning."

" You joining us Fuko?" Miyuki asked as she took Fuko's headphones.

" Sure, why…" Fuko was about to answer when suddenly, Miyuki exclaimed

" Oh my god, he's here!"

" Who's here?" Fuko asked

" Mr. Mikagami! Did he really come to see us! Oh my god!" 

" All right, don't get so excited, he might think you crazy…" Fuko replied, smiling at how excited Miyuki was.

" And he's coming over here!"

Fuko looked behind her, and true enough, Tokiya was making his way towards them. In every sense, he fitted the image of the director, the way his suit fitted snugly on him, the air of ease in which he greeted his colleagues, the coolness in the way he spoke. As he neared them, Fuko gave him a slight bow and greeted him

" Good Morning Mr. Mikagami, I'm surprise that you made it here."

" Well, I had to take a look for myself this new venture that you're trying out. I heard that everything went smoothly."

" Yes. It did." Fuko's eyes narrowed slightly as she noticed the glint in Tokiya's eye, which disappeared in the next second. She recognized that glint anywhere. He was amused at the way she was treating him like a total stranger!

After that night when he had kissed her at the staircase, and she had kissed him back. Fuko realized that she could no longer keep her feelings for Tokiya a secret. However, she had come to some conclusions about their relationship.

It was to be a secret. No one, not even Recca was to know about it. They had to continue acting like they didn't know each other at work. People were just too sharp nowadays, especially if they were in the media industry. Work and personal relationships were separate. Anyhow, just to mention, a few days later, Tokiya had called another board meeting. In it, he had announced that each show managed to increase their ratings by 25% by the next quarter, he would think twice about the retrenchment list. Apparently, it was not only Fuko, but other producers as well who had made a complaint, so it not because of her that he had made the change, which made Fuko quite happy that he was not compromising work and personal together. And that was how Fuko came up with a new idea for the show, which was to go for an outdoor look, like a variety show, but more intense. Not only that, she had told Yutaro about his case, which stunned him quite a bit, but he had picked himself up after that, though he was rather prepared now, if called for." Miwa. (It was a very tough problem. Fuko left it to Tokiya to solve.) 

Right now, it was quite weird for Fuko, she standing next to Tokiya and Miyuki right next to them, listening to their every word.

" I see that you have just finished your work. Would you like to have lunch with me?" Tokiya asked

" Oh well…" Fuko looked at Miyuki, who immediately said

" Oh no it's all right Fuko, I'll tell them. Well, I'll see you later then." 

" Yeah, tell them I'm really sorry all right." Fuko said, as Miyuki walked away.

When she turned back to face Tokiya, he was already grinning.

" What's so funny?" She asked, folding her arms at him.

" You're so uptight!" Tokiya pointed out.

" I can't help it all right I…"

" All right, come on, I made reservations already…" Tokiya said and turned around

" You planned this!" Fuko asked incredulously. " Oh my god, I can't believe this."

" More of like lucky me…" Tokiya said, and then suddenly he stopped short. Fuko looked to the side of him and saw Miwa walking towards them.

" Maybe this isn't a good time." She said, but Tokiya caught hold of her arm and said, " No, Stay."

Thus, they walked towards Miwa, who approached them with a big smile on her face, her engagement ring glittering on her finger.

" Tokiya! I called your office, but they said that you were here, so I came down to meet you. I just finished my practice, do you want to go for lunch now?"

" Well, I just asked Miss Kirisawa to have lunch with me…" Tokiya began. 

Fuko was afraid that he was going to turn her down, so she quickly said, " Perhaps another time Mr. Mikagami…"

" Oh no, if both of you don't mind, I would love to have lunch with both of you. I would really love to get to know Fuko better, we didn't have much chance to talk the last time we met."  Miwa said

" I don't mind." Fuko quickly replied, and looked at Tokiya, who nodded his head in agreement. 

" Shall we go then? I'm starving!" Miwa exclaimed, as she took Tokiya's hand, leaving Fuko to walk behind them.

**********************

It was quite an awful lunch for Fuko, to say it in the least. She sat opposite Tokiya and Miwa. Miwa talked the most, while Tokiya was very quiet. Fuko tried to act as lively as she could, smiling as she told Miwa more about herself and quizzed Miwa in return. However, the big blow came when Miwa suddenly took Tokiya's hand and said to him,

" Tokiya, I just spoke to Daddy. He has agreed to let us marry anytime soon. Isn't that great!"

Tokiya put down his wine glass and said, " We'll talk about that later."

" Why? I thought that you would be happy?" Miwa said.

That was enough for Fuko. She got out of her chair.

" Excuse me, I need to go to the toilet."

Before anyone could reply, she had run out of the restaurant. In the toilet, she spent a few minutes at the sink composing herself. When she was ready to go back out again, she hoisted her handbag on her shoulder and walked out. To her surprise, Tokiya was outside waiting for her. She tried to walk past him, but he reached out a hand and pulled her towards him. Their bodies collided against one another and Fuko sprang back in horror.

" Don't do that. What if Miwa sees that." She said

" You're upset." Tokiya observed. 

" I'm not. And I wish that you would stop being so cool about things. I don't like it." Fuko muttered furiously. She was beginning to tear, for god's sake.

Tokiya didn't answer, but instead he used his thumb to silently rub away the tears that were gathering on her eyelashes. That was enough for Fuko. Crying softly, she leaned against Tokiya and let him hold her. Thank god they were hidden in the shadows, if not they could have been spotted easily in the dining area.

When Fuko had calmed down, Tokiya lifted her chin so that she was looking at him.

" I won't marry her. The only person that I'll marry is the one who is wearing the other half of this." In answer, Tokiya lifted up his hand, where Fuko saw that he was wearing an ID bracelet. The one she had given him years ago. 

**************************

" Fuko, call for you!" Miyuki called out " Line 2"

"Got it." Fuko replied as she picked up the phone, "Hello, Fuko here, who is this?"

" Fuko? Are you free now? I need to see you." A voice whispered at the other end.

" Hello? Who is this? You need to speak louder, I can't hear you." Fuko replied as she cradled the phone between her head and shoulder, and reached for a notepad behind her.

" It's Miwa."

Fuko almost dropped the phone. " Miwa? What's wrong?"

" I need to see you please…" Fuko could hear her sniffing on the other side.

" I'll see you in half an hour at the café across the street." Quickly, Fuko gave her directions and once she put down the phone, she was deep in thought.

What on earth had Tokiya said to her?

She looked at the ID bracelet she wore on her wrist. After a moment's thought, she fingered it slightly, but left it there on her wrist.

*********************

Miwa was already there when Fuko arrived. At first Fuko didn't recognize her. She was dressed in a pale cream suit and wearing a pink scarf and black sunglasses. A huge hat hid her from the view of many and it wasn't until she called out to Fuko that she realized that it was she.

" I'm really sorry to have called you out in the middle of work, but I didn't know who else to turn to…" Miwa began…

**********************

" Oh Good Afternoon Mr. Mikagami…" Miyuki spoke as she saw Tokiya enter the studio. " Are you looking for Fuko? You just missed her, she has gone out for a while."

" Out? In the middle of work?"

" Yes, apparently it was quite an urgent call. Personal problems I believe. I think that she went to the café opposite the street."

" Thanks." Tokiya replied

*********************

" It's Tokiya. He called me yesterday, wanting to meet for dinner. And then…" Miwa began to sniffle and lifted a tissue to her eyes, " He told me that he couldn't marry me."

Fuko felt very uncomfortable listening to all this. She didn't really know how to react. Miwa carried on

" I asked him why, and he told me that he wasn't in love with me. He told me that he could never love me."

Before Fuko could say anything, Miwa grabbed her wrist, " Fuko did you know about this? If you do, can you please tell me? Has he found another woman? Please tell me!"

" I…"

Miwa broke down sobbing, " I was so broken! I never saw it coming! How could he do this to me! I loved him so much. If I ever find out who is the woman who took him away from me, I'll never forgive her!  
  


******************

" Thanks Recca. So nothing happened at your side?" Tokiya spoke on his mobile phone to Recca. " Thanks. No, nothing's wrong."

Tokiya ended the call soon after and turned and walked towards the entrance of the building. He hoped that Fuko wasn't talking to her.

********************

By now, Miwa had calmed down a little. She was still holding on to Fuko's wrist. Her fingers slid over Fuko's ID bracelet, and she examined it casually.

" This is a nice bracelet. Who gave it to you?"

" Well…" Fuko hesitated and pulled her wrist away.

" Fuko?"

Fuko looked up and saw Tokiya staring at her and then at Miwa. His face-hardened and he said to Miwa, " We talked about this yesterday."

" I cannot accept it Tokiya, I really cannot. How can you not love me? Have you forgotten what happened in America?"

" Still, this is no excuse for you to call Fuko out. It has got nothing to do with her." Tokiya replied, his voice the iciest that Fuko had ever heard. He was getting angry.

Quickly, she stood up and said to Tokiya, " It's all right, I was just leaving anyway. Miss Miwa just wanted to ask me some questions."

Big mistake. Miwa's eyes narrowed on Fuko's wrist, and then on Tokiya's. She stood up abruptly and crossed over to where Fuko was. She grabbed Fuko's wrist and then Tokiya's. 

Slowly, realization dawned on her face, followed by disbelief, then anger, extreme anger, hatred. Lifting up her hand, she slapped Fuko hard on the cheek. When her hand came away, there was a deep red imprint on Fuko's cheek.

" How dare you lie to me? I won't ever forgive you ever. I won't let you off for this." 


	6. Letting go for him

Chapter 6: Letting go for him.  
  
Fuko walked back into the office with the print of Miwa's slap still on her face. Tokiya was still at café talking, or rather trying to calm Miwa down. Fuko didn't stay to watch, she just turned on her heel and headed back to the office.  
  
Before she went back to the studio however, she went into the toilet, and washed her face, till the print had been reduced to a mere pinkish color. Satisfied, Fuko walked back to the studio. If anyone asked, she was just going to glare at them.  
  
However, as it turned out, she didn't have to at all. Tokiya was waiting for her outside the studio. Knowing that it was useless to try and ignore him, Fuko nodded to him to follow her into an empty room.  
  
There was silence as they entered the room, and Fuko sat down on a chair, feeling tired by the day's events. Tokiya took a seat too, right beside her and his gaze rested on the slight imprint on her cheek. Fuko turned away.  
  
" Don't look at me like that. I don't like that. It hurts even more like that."  
  
" I'm sorry." Tokiya said  
  
" Don't be. I deserved it. What did you say to her? It seems obvious that you were lacking in tact when you told her you wanted a breakup."  
  
" I told her as plainly as I could that I couldn't be with her anymore. That's all."  
  
" That's the problem with you." Fuko muttered. " You're too direct with women. Women aren't men. They aren't Tokiya Mikagami."  
  
" Whatever it is. I just put her on a cab home. I'm meeting her and her father tonight to discuss it."  
  
" Discuss it! This is not a business arrangement! You're getting it all wrong!" Fuko got out of her seat frustrated, " That's it. You can go and solve this on your own. This is stupid. I should have never gotten myself into this mess."  
  
" Fuko."  
  
" Don't Fuko me. I've had it. We are over. Over." Fuko snapped as she strode out of the room angrily.  
  
Miyuki eyed her suspiciously as she walked back to her seat, " What happened?"  
  
Fuko glared at her.  
  
*********************  
  
Fuko turned up for work lacking her usual spirit the next day. She went through the job routine, doing her work, making sure everything went well. The explosion didn't come till midday.  
  
It was Chiharu who first found it. It was an anonymous e-mail. Fuko had been doing a report, when Chiharu had come up to her table and pulled her to a corner.  
  
" Fuko, do you have any idea of this?" Chiharu asked as she held out a piece of paper to Fuko. Fuko took it and it read.  
  
The anchorperson of the morning talk show is a slut. She goes around pretending to be a nice girl, but her actual goal in reality is to separate happy couples. Be wary of her. She has bonds with the top people. That's why she gets to run the show in her own way.  
  
Fuko could have broken down and cried then, but she didn't. Chiharu whispered nervously to Fuko, " I think almost everyone in the building got it. It was a mass e-mail, from outside, so I don't know who sent it. But Fuko, this is so upsetting. Tell me honestly, do you know anyone from the top personally?"  
  
Fuko didn't answer her, but instead walked away. Already she could see, that everyone else had received the mail. They were beginning to look at her suspiciously. Then, Miyuki came up to her and said, " Fuko, the director wants to see you."  
  
*********************  
  
It was with a pounding heart that Fuko took the lift up to Tokiya's office. Everyone was staring at her. When she knocked on the door of Tokiya's office, he was already waiting for her.  
  
There was a cup coffee in front of her, when she sat down, which Tokiya offered to her, " Drink it, I had it brought in for you. It'll make you feel better."  
  
Fuko sipped it, but almost immediately, she put the cup back on the table and stared back at him.  
  
" I have discussed it with the other directors, and we think it best that you take a break for a while, till the mess is cleared up."  
  
" I understand." Fuko replied. " I'll leave immediately."  
  
" Fu. Miss Kirisawa. You must understand that you still have your job. But to prevent further rumors from spreading, we need you to take a break for a while. Do you understand? Everything will be all right. I promise you."  
  
" I understand." Fuko murmured and got up. " I'll take my leave now."  
  
" No Fuko wait." Tokiya got up and came towards her. " You've got to understand. You can't let this affect you!"  
  
" No Tokiya, can't you see. She chose the perfect weapon. She chose to bring down my reputation. And what she is saying is not false either! But what am I supposed to tell the others when I see them? I can't lie to them, but I can't tell them the truth either. Maybe this was a sin, a big sin. Let's break up Tokiya. We shouldn't have started this in the first place."  
  
" No! I won't break up with you. ever!" Tokiya persisted.  
  
" No, go away!" Fuko pushed Tokiya away from her. " This is wrong!"  
  
Tokiya looked at her, then he turned away and went back to his desk. " I told Recca to come and pick you up. Apparently, the e-mail reached them too."  
  
Fuko closed her eyes and opened them again. She said nothing as she walked out of Tokiya's office.  
  
It only took a few minutes to pack her things. Miyuki promised to send the rest over to her place. Everyone crowded around her as she packed her things. Yutaro announced loudly that he didn't believe the rumors and Chiharu kicked him in the shin. Finally in a last ditch effort, Fuko had told everyone that she was all right, and that she would come back soon.  
  
As she reached the front entrance, tears were already streaming down her face. Recca was waiting for her, with Yanagi too. Both of them said nothing, but Yanagi just hugged Fuko and helped her into the car, while Recca drove off. It was a long painful journey back home.  
  
*******************  
  
Tokiya turned away from the window as he saw Recca's car drive away. He went back to his desk and took out his mobile phone. Quickly, he dialed a number  
  
" Hello?" an all too familiar voice answered  
  
" Nice job. I couldn't have done better myself."  
  
" What are you talking about?" Miwa asked in her innocent voice.  
  
" Cut the crap. What do you want."  
  
There was a pause on the other line, then Miwa spoke, " You know the answer Tokiya. It's all up to you really."  
  
" Forget about it. That childish act won't hurt her at all. She's stronger than that."  
  
" Really? Then why did you ask her to go back?"  
  
Tokiya's eyes narrowed, " How did you know that."  
  
" I have my own sources."  
  
" What is it that you want."  
  
" Meet me at my apartment tonight. We'll talk then." Before Tokiya could reply, she had hung up already.  
  
Slowly, he ended the call, but now, there was a glint in his eye that one would not count as amusing.  
  
********************  
  
" Fuko, are you all right in there?" Yanagi knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
" Yes." Fuko replied. Knowing that if she didn't come out soon, Yanagi would start to get worried. Thus, she got out of the tub and put on a bathrobe. Yanagi was in her room when she came out of the bathroom.  
  
" Honestly Yanagi, I'm all right, you and Recca can go back now."  
  
" No, I have to make sure that you won't do anything stupid. Besides, Domon's here too."  
  
"Domon? Why?" Fuko asked  
  
" Well."  
  
" He got the email too right. How could I forget." Fuko sighed.  
  
At that moment, Domon came into her room, followed by Recca. Recca nodded at Fuko and then he said to Yanagi,  
  
" Yanagi, I think that we should make a move now. We'll come back in the evening. Domon has offered to stay for the time being."  
  
" No, I don't need you guys to keep watch over me. I'm all right." Fuko protested.  
  
" Sorry Fuko, but that's a lie and you know it. Besides, I took the day off." Domon replied, as he ushered Fuko to the bed and winked at Recca, " What she needs is a little prodding sometimes."  
  
Everyone laughed, including Fuko, who managed a slight smile, and for that second, forgot about everything.  
  
****************  
  
Later, when Recca and Yanagi had departed, Domon came into Fuko's room carrying a tray with two cups on it. He frowned when he saw that Fuko was still not yet asleep.  
  
" I can't get to sleep." Fuko replied when she saw his face.  
  
" I sort of guessed that, so I brewed some rose tea for you. It'll calm you down."  
  
" You were always an expert on this." Fuko replied, as she took the cup from him.  
  
Domon put the tray aside and sat down on the bed beside her. After a moment of silence, he asked  
  
" Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
" Yes, I want to very much, but I can't find people to tell."  
  
" You can tell me." Domon offered.  
  
That was enough for Fuko. She told him everything. From the first time she saw him again till when Miwa had slapped her. When she finished, she was sobbing like a baby, and Domon had put an arm around her and hugged her and told her to sleep, which Fuko finally did.  
  
******************  
  
It wasn't much later, when Fuko was woken up by the sound of voices arguing. Still feeling sleepy, she got out of bed and shuffled her way to the sound of the noise. It was coming from the doorway, and she saw the Domon was arguing with . Tokiya.  
  
" Just let me see her. I need to talk to her." Tokiya was saying.  
  
" No Tokiya, I'm not going to let you hurt her again and again. She's been through so much."  
  
" But this time, I can explain."  
  
" Explain what! That Miwa hit her because she was entitled to. Miwa sent the letters because she was jealous? It's not going to help her. You've left her bruised and broken like you did five years ago."  
  
" I admit that five years ago was a mistake."  
  
" Oh, like finally! How long did you take to realize that Tokiya. Long enough for you to get a fiancé I see, and you have to spoil it all over again, but pulling Fuko into the picture. Fuko doesn't deserve a jerk like you. If I were you, five years ago, I would not have insisted on going to America and forcing Fuko to decide if she wanted you or not. Leave with me or break up with me, I believe that's what you said."  
  
" I know, but she let me go. She told me to leave."  
  
" Or course she told you to leave! If you didn't and stayed, you would have blamed her for the lost opportunity."  
  
" I never thought of that."  
  
" Oh yeah, that's hard to believe Tokiya. You're always so selfish. How were you supposed to give up a higher paying job for love? My god, you didn't even want to give Fuko some security by getting engaged like she asked you to."  
  
" It's different now. I love Fuko, and I want to marry her."  
  
" No. You marry Miwa and leave her alone. She's better off without you."  
  
" You have no right."  
  
" Enough." Fuko spoke, and both men turned around to face her. " Tokiya, please leave. I'm very tired. I wish to rest."  
  
" But." Tokiya began.  
  
" You heard her, leave!" Domon said.  
  
Tokiya looked at Fuko, and stared at her for quite a while. Finally, he relented and moved away from her.  
  
When Domon had closed the door, Fuko leaned against the wall, and closed her eyes. Tears were already beginning to form, and she didn't want to cry again. When she opened them again, Domon was standing in front of her. Slowly, he lifted up a finger to dab away the tear gathered on her eyelash.  
  
" Is he really causing you so much pain Fuko?" he asked softly. When Fuko didn't reply, he continued, " If he is, would you let me try to relieve some of the pain?"  
  
*********************  
  
Tokiya rang the doorbell impatiently and waited for it to open. He heard footsteps, and then door opened to reveal Miwa, who was clad in a nightgown and nothing else.  
  
" Tokiya! I thought you would come. Come on inside." She called out as Tokiya stepped into her apartment and closed the door behind him. 


	7. So near and yet so far

Chapter 7: So close and yet so far.  
  
Five years ago.  
  
" Tokiya? What are you doing here?" Fuko called out, as she noticed Tokiya leaning against the pillar outside her office building. " I told you that I would be working late today, I'm reporting on the night shift remember?"  
  
" I know, but I just got some good news, and I couldn't wait to tell you." Tokiya replied, as he smiled and took Fuko's hand and tucked it into his coat pocket.  
  
Fuko looked at him and sighed. " Must it be now? I just came out to get dinner. I'm really busy."  
  
" You won't have to go through that anymore. Listen, I just got offered the job of a producer at the DDD television company in America. I've agreed to it."  
  
" Really!" Fuko shrieked and hugged Tokiya as hard as she could. " I'm so happy for you. It's like a dream job. I'm so happy for you. But how is that going to help me right now?"  
  
" I want you to go with me."  
  
" What?"  
  
" You heard what I said, leave with me. You don't have to work long hours as a reporter doing small stories for this crummy station anymore. If you go with me to America, I'll help you to get a better job."  
  
" Tokiya, you know I can't do this. I want to do this by myself. I don't want your help, or anybody's help. No doubt this job is the pits, but I love it."  
  
" You mean you won't go with me?"  
  
Fuko took one step back from Tokiya and said, " No. I can't go with you. I won't be any help to you at all in America."  
  
" So what's this? Is that it? You said no so readily. Are you giving up on me or what?"  
  
" No, of course not. It's just that I have my career here, and you have yours there."  
  
" What are you saying? I don't think that you sound very supportive of what I'm going to do. It's like something is holding you back. Is your job more important than us?"  
  
" Don't you do this now Tokiya. Don't turn that chauvinist attitude onto me. Distance is not going to separate us! Why don't we get engaged then? We won't be separated then."  
  
" No. I don't want to marry you as yet. Come on Fuko, long distance relationships never work out. America is so much better than here anyway. Either you come with me or that's the end."  
  
" Look, don't behave like this. We can still work this out."  
  
" No. The only thing that is stopping you from leaving is your job, and you can't even give it up for me."  
  
" Tokiya, it's not only my job. I've been working on this project with my colleagues. If I leave now, I will be letting them down."  
  
" So it doesn't matter if you let me down."  
  
" Look, this is getting us nowhere. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"  
  
" No. Tell me now."  
  
Fuko sighed and looked at him, " No, I'm not going with you to America and that's it. Go by yourself if you want to. I don't care anymore."  
  
" Fine."  
  
" Fine."  
  
Two days later, Tokiya took the morning flight to America. He and Fuko never spoke after their fight.  
  
*******************  
  
" If you are really hurting so much, why don't you let me try to relief the pain?" Domon said to Fuko, as he wiped away the tears from her eyes.  
  
" What." Fuko stared at Domon, dazed.  
  
******************  
  
" Would you like a drink Tokiya? Some brandy?" Miwa asked as she walked into her apartment.  
  
" I didn't come here to drink tonight." Tokiya replied as Miwa sat down on the sofa and stared invitingly at him  
  
" Come sit down with me." She patted the seat beside her.  
  
" What is it that you want? I'm the one who hurt you, why target Fuko?"  
  
" Well, she's the one responsible for taking you away. Naturally She should suffer. She should realize that I'm the only one who is good for you."  
  
" You're deluded Miwa. This is not you." Tokiya replied  
  
" You know my father won't agree to this. He might even fire her. Give her a bad record, makes sure she can never get a job anywhere else."  
  
" So what is it that you want." Tokiya repeated.  
  
Miwa got off the sofa and walked towards him, until she was right in front of him. She tugged at the lapels of his suit and said. " Simple. Break off with her, and marry me like you promised to."  
  
" But you know that I don't love you."  
  
" I know, but it beats being dumped. At least spare a thought for your reputation, and mine and daddy's. What do you think my friends will think if they found out that I was dumped? And my record company, you know I'm going to cut an album soon, I don't want any bad publicity. I want you to marry me, until the time comes when we can get a quiet divorce. Besides, daddy won't be happy if you decide to break off the engagement. Worst, he might even pull you off the job."  
  
" You're evil. Down right evil."  
  
Miwa smiled as she put her arms around Tokiya, " I know I am. But I'm doing this because I love you. Now, if you agree, spend the night here with me."  
  
*********************  
  
Fuko pushed Domon away and stepped back," What are you talking about Domon? You look very strange."  
  
" Fuko, I'm serious. You know how I've always been carrying the torch for you. When that bastard left you five years ago, you were so heartbroken. You didn't show it outwardly, but I knew that you were hurting inside. Work home, work home. That's how you kept yourself occupied, trying to forget about him. And when you finally did, he shows up again and breaks your heart again. I can't accept this Fuko. If I were him, I would never treat you like that. Never!"  
  
" But Domon."  
  
" All you do is have to give me a chance."  
  
Domon stepped forward towards Fuko and bent his head towards hers.  
  
*********************  
  
" No." Tokiya replied and took Miwa's arms off him. " I can't do this."  
  
" Not even to save her?"  
  
" I want to help her, but not this way."  
  
" But this is only way."  
  
" I know. But I can't disappoint her. I love her."  
  
Miwa screamed.  
  
" Don't say that word! If you say that word, it hurts me! Don't say that you love her!" Holding her head, she collapsed onto the floor.  
  
" I'm really sorry Miwa." Tokiya said before he left her apartment.  
  
******************  
  
" No! Stop!" Fuko pushed Domon aside and scrambled to a corner. " NO. I can't do this. I can't force myself to do this. I would be hurting the both of us."  
  
" Fuko."  
  
" No. Domon, you're my friend, and will always be. I can never go beyond the line with you."  
  
" Even when he gives you so much pain."  
  
Tears clouded Fuko's eyes again. " Perhaps. Love is blind as they say."  
  
Domon looked at her for a moment, then he sighed and turned around, " Failed again. But I won't give up you know. I'm ready, anytime."  
  
Fuko gave a weak grin, " And you know my fist will always be waiting for you if you try anything funny."  
  
" Yeah, whatever. I'll make a move now. Yanagi will be coming tomorrow to check in. We're taking turns just to let you know, so don't try anything funny."  
  
" I'll keep that in mind." Fuko replied smiling, as she let Domon out of the front door. As she let him out however, Domon turned around at the last minute and said,  
  
" You know Fuko, I have to say this. You and Tokiya are the most stubborn couple that I have ever met. You two obviously like each other. But you keep letting everything get in your way. And I mean everything. Sometimes, you just have to learn to be a bit selfish you know.especially when you care for something very much."  
  
********************  
  
Fuko couldn't sleep. She looked at her watch. It was 1am in the morning, but she was still as bright awake as ever. Tossing the covers aside, she got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen, and poured a glass of water for herself.  
  
As she sat there, in the kitchen, perched on a stool, she pondered on the words that Domon had said to her before.  
  
She had to admit that She and Tokiya were very stubborn. Why, the reason why they had parted five years ago was because they had refused to let go of their career choices. They had failed to put aside their differences.  
  
Back then, she had expected too much from Tokiya, and maybe he from her too. Both of them expected one another to follow one another. And now, she was still committing the same mistake, expecting too much from Tokiya. Was she letting Tokiya go too easily? Just because her work was affected, did it mean she had to let go of Tokiya again?  
  
Should she be selfish like Domon said?  
  
Claim Tokiya for herself, and refuse to give him up no matter what?  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
At first Fuko thought that it was just a prank caller. But it rang again and Fuko decided to check it out.  
  
She looked through the peephole and saw him. He was standing outside, still in his day's clothes. However, he looked tired and weary, and in need of warmth.  
  
Fuko opened the door and stood face to face with Tokiya. They stared at each other for a long time, both not saying a word to each other. Then finally Fuko spoke.  
  
" I want to be selfish. Can I do that?"  
  
In answer, Tokiya smiled and opened up his arms.  
  
Fuko smiled back and stepped warmly into his embrace.  
  
  
  
Author's note: All right.. Got lots of hate mail for Miwa and Domon. all right guys. hope you're satisfied with this chapter. God knows how long it took for me to write this out. Anyhow, all's not over yet. Can't end without a showdown right. haha. anyhow, thanks for all your support. lots of names to mention. shall mention them later, when I have the time to type them all out. 


	8. Drastic action

Chapter 8: Drastic action  
  
It was 5 am in the morning. It was all silent in Fuko's apartment except for the ticking of the clock on the wall. Tokiya quietly brushed away the strands of Fuko's hair that were covering her face. Fuko stirred a little at Tokiya's light caress, but she did not wake up. They were in Fuko's bedroom. They were on her bed. Tokiya was leaning against the wall, with Fuko resting her head against his lap as she slept.  
  
In a romance novel, this would have sounded as if they had just had sex. But they didn't just have sex. In fact, they were still dressed from head to toe. Tokiya smiled as he thought of how the situation would have been most different in America, where he had lived for a few years. Sex was so common now that many actually forgot the significance of it. However, this was not America, this was Japan. And this was not any cheap girl, this was Fuko, and Tokiya wasn't willing to let sex stain their relationship. Besides, Fuko was a traditional girl, and Tokiya was going to respect that.  
  
Meanwhile, Tokiya was also thinking of a way to deal with Miwa. He always found dealing with women was quite a challenge. They were unpredictable and always coming up with new strategies. The only way to deal with them was to come up with his own strategy, and pretty soon, he had one stored up in his brain, ready to be used.  
  
*********************  
  
Later that morning, while Fuko was preparing breakfast for Tokiya and herself, Tokiya came into the kitchen and stood for a while by Fuko's side watching her as she cleaned the rice that they would be eating later.  
  
" What." Fuko asked  
  
" Nothing." Tokiya replied  
  
" Well what." Fuko turned to look at Tokiya, putting one hand on her hip as she did so. She frowned as she saw the look that Tokiya had on his face. " What are you planning?"  
  
" I was thinking that you should go back to the office today."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" To work of course."  
  
" And."  
  
" And I'm having a live interview today with Channel 12. It would be good if you could go with me."  
  
" Why me?"  
  
" Well, I'm not paying you a big salary for nothing, and I don't trust their director."  
  
" It's not my program. Besides, my reputation has just been given a big knock. You said that I was to stay at home until this was cleared up remember."  
  
" It's cleared up."  
  
" How?"  
  
" Simple. I broke off with Miwa and now I'm with you."  
  
" Ha ha very funny." Fuko pulled a face at him.  
  
" All you have to do is to come today, and you will see." Tokiya replied easily.  
  
Somehow, Fuko didn't trust the glint that he had in his eyes.  
  
**********************  
  
" Thank you for coming for this interview today Mr. Mikagami. My name is Ken Nakamura, the producer of the show."  
  
A short balding man introduced himself to Tokiya just as he entered the studio, fresh from the makeup room. Tokiya shook it graciously, and followed the man to his seat. The interview was to begin in about ten minutes time, and Fuko was quietly seated among the audience, just as he had told her to do. She still had no idea of what he was going to do, but she would, and everyone else too, soon.  
  
Ten minutes later, the interview started, as on schedule. It was a live interview; so it meant that no mistakes could be afford to be made. The host of the show started off by asking Tokiya a few questions about his work, his expectations of the media industry and how he would foresee his company faring in the future.  
  
".yes, and I would feel that it has great potential and it is an area that we would be most interested in." Tokiya answered the question on his thoughts on his company going international and waited patiently for the next question.  
  
" Well, in view of the recent rumors that has been traveling around the public that the anchorperson for your popular morning talk show is not as good as she seems to be, how are you treating this matter?"  
  
There was then a huge silence in the studio as everyone waited for Tokiya's answer.  
  
Tokiya smiled and put his fingertips together, as if in deep thought.  
  
" Well, I've been wanting make it clear to everyone about the true state of the situation and I suppose that there is no other better time than now."  
  
Fuko's eyes went wide as she heard Tokiya. He was not going to. was he?  
  
" It is not true that Miss Kirisawa has pulled strings to get where she is. She has done this purely by her own effort. She has deftly climbed up the corporate ladder without skipping any rung. She definitely deserves to be where she is today, and I have total confidence and respect for her ability."  
  
Tokiya took a breath and continued  
  
" However, Miss Kirisawa is indeed involved with someone in our company. And that person is me."  
  
A huge gasp went around the studio. Even the host looked shocked. Tokiya saw Fuko and the disbelief written all over her face.  
  
" Miss Kirisawa and I have kept our work and personal relationships separate. There is no way she could have pull strings, because we both have our work discipline and self respect."  
  
There was a long silence, than finally the host stammered, " About your relationship with Miss Kirisawa."  
  
" We are very serious and I really love her very much." Tokiya answered for him.  
  
" Then what about your fiancé, Miss Miwa."  
  
" We ended our engagement quietly a week ago."  
  
" So did you and Miss Kirisawa start dating a week ago?" the host questioned further, becoming more and more intrigued by the second  
  
" Why don't you ask her? She's in the audience." Tokiya replied, and almost immediately, the studio lights all flashed onto the audience where they tried to locate Fuko. When they did, Fuko felt so mortified, she really wanted to sink into the ground.  
  
" So Miss Kirisawa, did you and Mr. Mikagami just start dating last week?"  
  
Everyone was staring at her, waiting for her answer. Fuko took a deep breath and she said, " No, We knew each other long before then."  
  
Another huge gasp went around the studio. Then suddenly, a young lady sitting beside Fuko asked, " So, do you love him?"  
  
Fuko took another huge breath and replied, " Yes I do."  
  
The whole studio burst in applause. *******************  
  
" I can't believe that you just did that."  
  
Fuko whispered angrily at Tokiya just as he had finished chatting with the producer and casually walked towards her.  
  
In reply, Tokiya just put his hands into the pockets of his pants and grinned, " Just relax will you, now you don't have to fear that people will find out. Everyone knows now."  
  
" This is stupid!" Fuko was almost on the verge of shrieking " You don't understand, this will only get you into more trouble."  
  
Tokiya's phone rang and Fuko broke off in mid sentence.  
  
" Mikagami here."  
  
As Tokiya heard what the other person on the line said, his eyes narrowed. Fuko saw that slight action and took a step closer to him. Once Tokiya had gotten off the phone, Fuko took hold of his arm and asked  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
Tokiya shook his head, " Nothing. Listen, something just cropped up at the office and I'm needed back. I'll give you a ride home first all right."  
  
" Yah right. What's wrong." Fuko persisted  
  
" You're overreacting." Tokiya smiled. " Just some work problems. Come on, I have to go back."  
  
" Are you sure." Fuko asked  
  
" Yes." Tokiya replied and gave Fuko a push towards the door. " Don't worry, I'll give you a call as soon as it is done."  
  
****************  
  
In the end, Tokiya didn't call that night. Neither did he call the next day or the day after.  
  
Two days later, Fuko got a call from Miwa.  
  
" Hello, Kirisawa here."  
  
" I'm sure you know who I am."  
  
" Miwa."  
  
" I want to make you a preposition."  
  
" Whatever for?"  
  
" When we meet I'll tell you."  
  
" I don't have to meet you."  
  
" If you were telling the truth then, you will meet me."  
  
Before Fuko could reply, the phone line was dead.  
  
*********************  
  
" Miss Kirisawa, Miss Miwa is waiting for you in the VIP room. Please follow me."  
  
The waiter spoke and Fuko nodded in response as she followed him to the room. Miwa was inside the room when Fuko entered.  
  
" Please take a seat. What would you like to drink?"  
  
" What is it that you called me here for?" Fuko asked as she sat down  
  
" Hot tea? I would recommend it."  
  
" Well?"  
  
Miwa smiled at Fuko's persistence and leaned forward. " I'm sure that you would have guessed by now that you are now longer anchorperson of the morning talk show."  
  
" I somehow guessed that."  
  
" I would like to ask you that question again."  
  
" What question?"  
  
" Do you love Tokiya."  
  
" Would you be willing to do anything for him?"  
  
There was no hesitation in Fuko's answer, " Yes."  
  
" Well, Tokiya hasn't called you in two days hasn't he."  
  
" What have you done to him?"  
  
" Daddy's really pissed at what Tokiya has done. He's going to destroy Tokiya. And you know that he has the power to do so."  
  
" Tokiya won't be destroyed that easily."  
  
" I bet you don't know this, but Tokiya was having this huge plan to create this new channel exclusive entirely to the company. It was a joint venture between him and daddy. He's put practically his entire funds into this new venture."  
  
" Ruining him financially won't not spoil anything."  
  
" I'm sure you know that Tokiya has a lot a pride. I don't think he would like going back to you a failure. His ego is going to be bruised badly too. If daddy destroys him totally, he won't be able to get a job anywhere in the world, as long as they have connections with daddy and that is almost everybody."  
  
Fuko couldn't think of what to reply. What Miwa said was correct. Tokiya would be utterly destroyed. Even she wouldn't be able to help him.  
  
" What is it that you want." She finally asked  
  
" Leave him, and leave Japan too." Miwa answered  
  
" But I can't." Fuko answered  
  
Miwa shrugged, " You choice then." Then, she made a move to get up.  
  
" Wait." Fuko called out and Miwa sat down again. Tears were already flowing down her cheeks. " All right. I'll go." 


	9. Goodbye my love

Chapter 9: Goodbye my love  
  
" Fuko! What are you doing here?" Tokiya exclaimed as he opened the door to his apartment.  
  
He looked a sight. His clothes had seen better days, and he obviously hadn't been sleeping well. Fuko almost broke down at the sight of him, but she didn't and instead, smiled cheerfully at him.  
  
" You didn't call. I got worried. Whatever happened? Can I come in?"  
  
" Oh, work problems. Come in, my study is the only room that is messy." Tokiya replied and stepped back to allow Fuko to come in. " I'll make you a cup of tea. Have you had lunch yet? I can cook something for you if you're hungry."  
  
" No, I had something before coming here. Besides, I should be asking you that question." Fuko gave a laugh.  
  
Tokiya smiled, " Yes, I've been eating. Why don't you take a seat first, I'll make you some tea."  
  
" Oh no, you get back to your work, I'll do it." Fuko waved him aside. " You'll be in your study right."  
  
" Yes, but."  
  
" No buts go on." Fuko gave him a push. " I'll bring it over to you."  
  
" All right." Tokiya conceded and went back to his study, while Fuko went to the kitchen.  
  
Once she was alone, Fuko closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This would be the last moment that she would ever spend with Tokiya. She wouldn't tell him anything. Because she knew that if she did, he would drop everything for her, and he would be ruined. At least if she left without telling him, Tokiya would not lose everything and would still have his career to fall back on.  
  
Therefore for now, she had to act like everything was normal. She couldn't give anything away. Tokiya was very sharp and he would notice any change in her attitude almost immediately.  
  
Tokiya was talking to someone on the phone when she entered his study. Calmly, she set the cup of tea down on his table and waited for him to end his call. When Tokiya finally put down the phone, Fuko asked casually, " Shouldn't you be doing this in the office?"  
  
" Oh, it's easier for me to work from home." Tokiya answered.  
  
" OH, I guess that I shouldn't be disturbing you then. I think that I'll go back now." Fuko answered  
  
" So soon?"  
  
" I just came over to see if you were all right, and you are. Just don't overwork yourself all right." Fuko smiled.  
  
Tokiya took Fuko's hand and lifted it to his lips " Don't worry. I'll take care of myself. I'm more worried for you."  
  
" Don't be silly. I'm all right now." Fuko insisted  
  
" I'll send you home."  
  
" No, I can take care of myself, I'm perfectly capable of going home by myself." Fuko teased and Fuko smiled.  
  
" All right." Tokiya replied and rose from his seat. " I get the picture."  
  
When they were at his door, and Fuko was about to leave, on impulse, she turned around and kissed Tokiya with all the passion and love that she felt at that moment.  
  
" I love you very much Tokiya." She whispered as the kiss ended.  
  
Tokiya must have heard as he whispered back, " I love you too."  
  
Fuko stepped out of his embrace and smiled. " Goodbye then, I'll call you tomorrow?"  
  
" Will do." Tokiya nodded and waved goodbye as Fuko turned and walked away.  
  
*******************  
  
Italy, Milan.  
  
" Holy shit! Fuko, is that really you?" Raiha exclaimed as he opened the door of his apartment. " When did you arrive?"  
  
" This morning. Are you going to let me in or not?" Fuko replied as she tried to stifle a laugh. It was ten in the morning, but Raiha was still dressed in his Garfield pajamas.  
  
" You should have called." Raiha complained as he opened the door wider.  
  
" It was unexpected. You were the first person I could think of who lived overseas." Fuko replied.  
  
" Huh? Why the move? What happened?" Raiha asked  
  
" It's a long story." Fuko replied.  
  
*********************  
  
Tokiya couldn't believe it. One moment, he was about to lose it all, and the next, his investors were calling up and telling him that they had changed their minds and were offering to loan him more funds. It was almost like the devils luck.  
  
The first person he thought of was Fuko. He had to call her up, no; he would go over to her place. He hadn't seen her in almost three days since her last visit. Funny, she had said that she would call, but she didn't, probably didn't want to disturb him, Tokiya thought.  
  
Never mind that now. He would go over to her apartment now and give her a surprise.  
  
************************  
  
" So that's it." Fuko said as she finished telling Raiha everything. " So I'm warning you. If you ever leak out news that I'm here, you are dead."  
  
" So fierce! What does he see in you anyway." Raiha mused, and immediately got a whack from Fuko.  
  
" Ouch, that hurt. Well, at least you're still full of energy." Raiha remarked, as Fuko stuck out her tongue at him, and asked  
  
" So where's my room?"  
  
" To the left, but if you want my opinion, you shouldn't have come here. I thought you wanted to be selfish? Why didn't you fight for him, or even better still, fight with him?"  
  
" If being selfish means ruining him, I rather let go."  
  
" That's stupid and you know it." Raiha said, but this time, Fuko didn't reply.  
  
**********************  
  
Tokiya couldn't believe it. Fuko was gone. Her apartment was empty. Her closet was empty. She had stopped her newspaper subscriptions. Even her Gucci perfume no longer lingered in the doorway as it used to. She was gone. She was gone.  
  
Tokiya sat down on the edge of the bed and buried his head in his hands. Where on earth was Fuko? She wouldn't leave like that without telling him first. She said that she loved him. She said that she would be with him and never leave him. And yet, where was she?  
  
Then suddenly his head shot up. Miwa. It had to be her. No one else could have done it. It had to be her.  
  
************************  
  
" You know, that was fast. It only took you 3 days to realize that she was gone." Miwa remarked to Tokiya.  
  
" What did you do to her?" Tokiya asked.  
  
" Nothing. She left of her own accord. There's no way I could have forced her to leave. You know that."  
  
" Unless you threatened her."  
  
Miwa laughed. " With what? My suicide? You've got to be kidding me."  
  
" My downfall." Tokiya replied. " Don't try to fool me anymore. I've figured it all out."  
  
" Well, I did tell her that you would be ruined if she stayed."  
  
" Where is she now?" Tokiya asked. His tone had changed and he had suddenly become very serious.  
  
" Why.why should I tell you?" Miwa stuttered, a bit put off by Tokiya  
  
" You won't like when I turned nasty. I could kill you easily and not have any regrets about it." Tokiya replied.  
  
" You're getting emotional. I'll talk to you later when you've calmed down." Miwa hastily replied and got up from her chair. " The butler will see you out."  
  
After Miwa had left the room, Tokiya still stayed in his chair contemplating. Finally he got up and walked towards the door. Even if Miwa refused to tell him, he would find out himself.  
  
********************  
  
" Miwa?"  
  
Miwa looked up to find Mr. Tatsan at the doorway.  
  
" Daddy!" She cried as she got up and ran towards him.  
  
" How are you feeling today? Better?" he asked  
  
" Yes, so much better. Tokiya came today. I think that sooner or later, he will have to admit that he was wrong in leaving me, and he will come back to me." Miwa replied.  
  
At this, Mr. Tatsan's face turned grave and said, " Miwa, that's what I want to talk to you about."  
  
" What about daddy?" Miwa asked  
  
" Is this really what you want? What makes you think that Tokiya will come back to you after all this while?"  
  
" Daddy! How can you say such a thing! He humiliated me! Your daughter!"  
  
" Miwa, are you sure he humiliated you? You haven't lost anything. You still have your piano, your friends, your loved ones."  
  
" My pride!" Miwa screamed, " Do you know what it feels like being dumped? It's a terrible feeling, and I want him to feel it too!"  
  
" Miwa, get a hold on yourself." Mr. Tatsan took Miwa by the shoulders. " You're not the Miwa I used to know. Why are you taking revenge on Tokiya and Fuko? Don't you think that you should be happy that you did not fall into a loveless marriage?"  
  
" That's not the point!"  
  
" Then what's the point? What is the problem that you have with Tokiya and Fuko?"  
  
" I don't know, I don't know!" Miwa began to cry.  
  
" I'll tell you Miwa. You're jealous of their happiness. But trust me. One day, you'll meet a man who will treat you better than Tokiya did. But in the meantime, you have to free yourself from this torment first."  
  
***********************  
  
" How long are you planning to laze in my apartment may I ask?" Raiha asked as Fuko was using Raiha's laptop to surf the net.  
  
" I'm on vacation, of course I can laze."  
  
" Hey, I'm paying rent here ok. If you want to stay, you'll have to chip in a little."  
  
" Hey, what kind of a friend are you?" Fuko demanded, " Besides, you earn too much money anyway. You can afford to support me and five more people."  
  
"I rather spend it on myself." Raiha replied and Fuko immediately threw a cushion at him.  
  
" All right, I was just joking you know.but seriously. The firm where I work at could use someone of your expertise now. You want to try for it. Besides, you speak quite good Italian for someone who skipped classes in college."  
  
" Are you laughing at me? At least I passed, and people around here understand me." Fuko argued back.  
  
" All right, no more teasing. But I'm serious about the job ok. Think about it. It will help to occupy you too. Better than moping around all day."  
  
" I'll think about it." Fuko replied.  
  
*********************  
  
It was midnight in Tokyo. Hardly any cars were on the road. It was quiet. It was cold. Tokiya had never felt so miserable in his life. After calling up many people earlier in the day, he still had not been able to locate Fuko. Where on earth was she? He didn't even care what happened to him now, as long as he could find Fuko. Distraught, he crossed the road without even bothering to look out for cars. Suddenly, a pair of flashlights loomed in front of him, and a screeching sound was heard, followed by a bang.  
  
**********************  
  
The bell to Raiha's apartment rang.  
  
" Fuko, can you open it for me please!" Raiha shouted from the kitchen.  
  
" Yep." Fuko replied as she went to the door. As she opened it, a look of surprise appeared on her face as she exclaimed  
  
" Miwa!"  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hey reviewers, looks like I managed to create the ultimate slut in Miwa. I've been labeled as sadistic as it's been said that I really love to torment Tokiya and Fuko. Hey guys, I'm hurting too k. But then, the road to true love is never smooth. And, just to set the record straight, this is purely fiction. This story was not created out of my own experience. in fact, I have yet to find a boyfriend haha. I must admit however, that this is a very painful story. If anyone should go through something like this, I suppose that it would ultimately result in deeper love and better understanding for each other, and I hope that this will happen to the hero and heroine of the story too! See you in the next chapter! 


	10. Together forever

Turn back time: Chapter 11.  
  
"What is it?" Fuko demanded. "I followed your instructions. Why are you still here?"  
  
"You have to come back to Tokyo." Miwa pleaded "Please, can I come in?"  
  
"Who's that?" Raiha asked  
  
"She's leaving." Fuko replied and started to close the door  
  
"No!" Miwa put out a hand to stop Fuko "It's Tokiya. He met with an accident."  
  
*******************  
  
Beep. Beep Beep. Beep.  
  
"Doctor, how is his condition?" Recca asked the surgeon in charge  
  
"Well, he got hit pretty badly there, and as you can see, he can't recognize all of you guys. I called it temporary Amnesia. He just needs some time to recollect everything that's all."  
  
"But has been a week already, and he still can't recognize me!" Recca replied with a hint of irritation.  
  
"Has he been under any stress recently? Maybe he is deliberately blocking the memories out sub consciously in order to forget the pain that he has been through previously." The surgeon offered.  
  
"Stress? Pain?" Recca repeated the surgeon's words. "Man, I thought that he was harder than that."  
  
"If only I could heal his wounds, but I can't!" Yanagi cried out in frustration  
  
"It's not your fault Princess, it's something he has to do himself, and no one else can help him." Recca said as he put his arm around her and drew her close to him.  
  
"I just hope that Fuko will come back soon." Yanagi whispered.  
  
***************  
  
"So what do you want me to do?" Fuko asked.  
  
"Fuko, I'm not forcing you to do anything now. Tokiya has lost his memory. He needs you now. Desperately."  
  
"No." "No?"  
  
"Yeah. Why no?" Raiha asked  
  
"Shut up Raiha!" Fuko shouted irritably. "I'm not going back. I've made my decision already. I'm not going to go back on my word again."  
  
"But." Miwa began  
  
"Stop it! I really hate it when you use your pitiful voice in front of me! It's disgusting. You win all right, I lose. Now get lost. I don't want to listen to any more of your nonsense."  
  
"You mean you don't believe me! It's true! Fuko!" Miwa insisted.  
  
"When did you then suddenly become so kindhearted and want to help me?" Fuko demanded.  
  
"Ever since I realized that no matter what I did, Tokiya would never love me." Miwa shouted back. And then she broke into tears. "I still love him, I really do. But I know that no matter what I do, he can never be mine, and I will never be happy, because I will always be insecure about whether he's going to stay by my side forever or not. What I really want is for him and me to be happy, and sometimes, letting go can be a form of happiness for me as well."  
  
There was a long silence then, as Miwa sat on the sofa crying while Fuko sat opposite her, her face impassive. After a long while, Fuko got up and said, "You comfort him Miwa. Start again with him. He can't remember a thing can't he? He has forgotten me then. Let him remember you instead."  
  
Then before anyone else could say a word, Fuko walked out of the apartment.  
  
***********************  
  
The strong winds whipped furiously at Fuko's face as she walked along the street. However, she was oblivious to it. She just wanted to get as far away as the apartment as possible.  
  
What on earth was she doing?  
  
What had she just said?  
  
Did she really want to give up Tokiya just like that?  
  
Of course she wanted to, she wanted to start anew didn't she?  
  
No she didn't, she still loved him, very much indeed. The pain was still there. She could still feel it.  
  
But what could she do?  
  
Tokiya had lost his memory. He could no longer recognize anybody, why not her?  
  
What chance did she have? **********************************  
  
"Well, really sorry about that, I guess that she was a bit too traumatized." Raiha said as Fuko left the apartment.  
  
"It's my entire fault. You can blame me all you want." Miwa said miserably.  
  
"What are you going to do now?"  
  
"I'm going back I guess. I got my father to hire the best brain surgeon. Hopefully that will help, but I think that Fuko would be a much better chance."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"The doctor mentioned that when Tokiya was sent to the hospital, he had kept muttering one word, and that was 'Fuko'."  
  
****************************  
  
"Visiting hours are over. Remaining visitors, kindly leave the patient's room now." The hospital system sounded its message as the clock hit five o clock.  
  
"Come on Yanagi, let's go." Recca said as Yanagi nodded and followed him out of the room.  
  
Soon, the hospital corridors became empty. The lights slowly dimmed down till it was almost dark. For a moment, no sounds could be heard, except for the occasional sounds of nurses pushing their trolleys down the hallway.  
  
Fuko paused as she stood outside Tokiya's door.  
  
Should she go in? Or should she just pretend that she hadn't come at all and just go back?  
  
However, as she made a move to turn around, someone laid a hand on her shoulder, and Raiha spoke from behind, "You're not going to give up now are you?"  
  
Upon hearing that, Fuko's eyes filled up with tears. "I'm scared." She confessed for the first time. "I'm so scared that he won't recognize me. What will I do then?" "He will. How could you lose faith in him just like that?" Raiha replied. "Go on, open the door. I'll wait outside for you."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Fuko opened the door and walked inside. The room was dark. However, she could make out the outline of Tokiya lying on the bed. Slowly, she moved closer to him.  
  
"Tokiya?" she whispered.  
  
Tokiya didn't move. He appeared to be sleeping soundly. Fuko moved closer and soon she was by his side. The sight of him broke the ice in Fuko's heart and she knelt down, clasping his hand tightly, as she wept. However, Tokiya continued to lie there with his eyes closed. His hand seemed lifeless as Fuko took it. His hand was cold and Fuko clasped it in both her hands in an attempt to warm it.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Fuko whispered. "I'm so sorry Tokiya, I couldn't be there."  
  
Still he lay still, unmoving. Fuko struggled to speak more.  
  
"I couldn't help it. I was so tired. I should have stayed. I shouldn't have run away. I should have stayed by your side. I'm so sorry."  
  
Tokiya stirred a little, however his eyes still remained closed. His fingers curled briefly around Fuko's.  
  
"You're always chasing after me, looking for me. After all that you did, I still couldn't stay. But, I'm here now. I don't want to run anymore. I'll stay by your side forever, I promise."  
  
The tears were already streaming down Fuko's face, but she didn't care. Still she tried  
  
"Please wake up Tokiya. Will you at least look into my face?"  
  
But still he didn't move. Fuko looked at him for a few more minutes and then she got up. That was when she found out that Tokiya had been holding on to her hand. At first she thought that he was beginning to stir, but when she looked at him, his eyes were still closed. Disappointed, she moved her hand away and turned around, but not before putting something in Tokiya's hand.  
  
****************************  
  
Italy  
  
"Miss Kirisawa? There is someone here to see you." A girl poked her head into Fuko's office.  
  
"What!" Fuko jerked her head up. "But I just saw three complaints today! Do you schedule them all on the same day or what? I'm so tired already."  
  
"I dunno." The girl made a face. "This guy has no appointment, but I heard that he's some big shot from elsewhere, and he looked so cold, I thought that I had better let him in."  
  
Fuko gave a sigh, "All right, let him in then." Then slowly, she took off her MD headphones and tidied up her table a little. Even up till now, she still had the habit of listening to her MD to de-stress.  
  
"Miss Kirisawa? He's here." The girl poked her head through the door again.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready, let him in."  
  
"OK."  
  
Fuko stood up, and suddenly she remembered that she didn't know his name at all. Quickly, she walked over to the door, but not before it opened again and Tokiya came walking into the room.  
  
"Miss Kirisawa, this is Mr Mikagami."  
  
"Eh. yes.I know." Fuko stuttered. "Take seat To. Mr. Mikagami."  
  
"Yes thank you." Tokiya replied smoothly as he sat down on the chair offered and Fuko closed the office door. Her heart was thumping so loud that she wondered if Tokiya could hear it.  
  
He was here! Tokiya was here! She had never been so excited in her life.  
  
Ever since she had left the hospital and gone back to Italy to work in Raiha's company, she had been keeping tabs on Tokiya's progress. According to Miwa (and yes, She was on neutral terms with her now. And did you hear? She's got a new boyfriend.) A few hours later, Tokiya had apparently woken up and remembered everything so clearly, that the doctors themselves had been baffled by his miraculous recovery. However, apparently, he hadn't mentioned anything about her when he woke up.  
  
That had been a few months ago. Since then, she had read in the papers about Tokiya's steady success in creating his own channel and how it was steadily rising in ratings. He had also been nominated for entrepreneur of the year award and many were predicting that he would win it. It had made Fuko so happy just to read about his success that she almost took the next flight back to Japan many times. However, she always controlled the urge. A little part in her was still scared. Scared that he wouldn't recognize her. And yet, she still tried to keep her promise. Even when she couldn't be by his side physically, she made it a point to keep every bit of news that she could find out about him. All she wanted now was for Tokiya to keep his.  
  
"So em, Mr Mikagami."  
  
"Call me Tokiya."  
  
Fuko ignored him, "How may I help you today?  
  
Tokiya leaned forward and pressed his two fingertips together as he spoke. "I'm here to make a complaint."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"A few months ago, I was in the hospital for a while. One night, when I was sleeping, someone left something in my hand."  
  
"Really? And what is that?" Fuko asked, her eyes sparkling. "This." Tokiya produced a box from his pocket. Fuko took it and opened it. She found her ID Bracelet staring straight back at her.  
  
Tokiya continued, "I remember a story once about the bracelet. It was given by a person to his loved one. He told her that with the bracelet, he would be able to find her anywhere, no matter what."  
  
"So what is your complaint Tokiya?" Fuko asked, almost breathless now.  
  
Tokiya leaned further forward, "Why didn't you stay. You said that you would. That night you said that you would."  
  
"You heard!" Fuko asked, "But you were asleep!"  
  
"Subconsciously I remembered. I was trained to do so remember. Now why? Do you know how it took for me to search for you?"  
  
"But you said that you would be able to find me anywhere, no matter what. That's why I left the bracelet with you, so that you would remember!" Fuko argued back. "And it's not as if I left you on purpose. It's your stupid fault. Why didn't you wake up then?"  
  
They were so close to each other now that their faces were almost touching.  
  
Then Tokiya kissed her, and Fuko kissed him back.  
  
"Promise you'll never leave me again." Tokiya said gruffly as the kiss ended.  
  
"I won't." Fuko whispered. "And that's for certain now."  
  
I'm there for you No matter what I'm there for you Never giving you up You know it's true Coz you were there for me And I'm there for you For you For You For You  
  
Author's note: Hey guys. I know that this took a very very long time to come out. I hope that you guys didn't forget about me already. Anyway, couldn't help but inserting that bit from the song 'For you' by the calling. I thought that it described the both of them very well. Well, to all the constant fans of this fic. A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL YOUR REVIEWS. Like any announcer, I will say that this fic would not have been possible without the constant support of your guys. Arigato gozaimasu. *takes a bow* 


End file.
